


Shattered pieces

by idrib



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Memory Loss, Rebirth, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrib/pseuds/idrib
Summary: In which atsumu is cursed from his first life to forget sakusa kiyoomi every time he's reincarnated.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	Shattered pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea so gonna write it

Memories are fickle little things and yet they linger, like that person that lingers on the edge of his memory shard.  
He was eight when the visions first appeared, at first they little glimpse of a person walking away on shards on the mirror glass. Then they became more vivid. him at the beach the wind blowing his hair this way and that. His painting near the river humming alongside the violinist as he works, but they're always something missing like a crack in the mirror where he stores his memories. He tells his mom about these images that flow into his dreams at night, but she just brushes him off saying that imagination is perfectly normal at his age.

But if Atsumu is nothing he's persistent, he tries, again and again, to get his mom's attention, and yet she's always busy. It was either " Atsumu honey I need to make dinner go play with." Or it was "Wait for a minute Atsumu I need to take this call it's for work."  
When the call was done she would always go to her computer sitting on her and dad's study and ignoring him like she didn't remember he was even there. When his grandma saw this happen she chided him, saying that he should tell her when the chance is right. And with that, she smiled at the sky telling him that their ancestor told her it would happen soon.  
And it did...  
He still recalls that memory to adulthood and death. It was that day when the snow brushes away revealing the flower of spring; Sakura in all its pretty glory. He remembered them bloom outside of the window in the kitchen he and his mom were working in. That day 'Samu and dad had left to the market and it was only he and his mom. They were in the kitchen working on stream buns when he looks out of the window watching the first sakura peeks its head outside and into the sky. Like a bird reaching its wings up to the sky, one glance, and a memory pops into his mind.  
There he stood red kimono flaring around him as the wind picks up but he doesn't care. Smiling he races up to the Shinto tugging someone with him as he goes. The person he was holding on to is so blurry in his memory it's like a cracked mirror that's never gonna be piece together again.  
The memory is running away he darts after it, but he's already too late. Back in the kitchen, he was squeezing the dough so hard he thought it might disappear his mom standing next to him looks worried. He reassures her he's fine still looking unconvinced she returned to working on the steams buns. At that moment she turns away from him, he realizes that holding this inside will do him no good so he tells her. He tells her about sakura's flower petal dancing in the winds, tells her about the Shinto temple with its intense burning all day and night, and that person he was holding out his hand for. A moment passes before his mother turns back to respond to him, but in place of her nonchalance look the last time he told her about the image. Is a look of fear so real that not even dragons could replace it. His mother tries to laugh away the look away from her face but what she doesn't realize is her look is ever imprinted in his mind. They don't ever talk about her visions ever again for as long as he lives.


End file.
